


kiss you like prince

by weatheredlaw



Series: radio edit [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5:30 AM Grif: but if u did i'm gonna punch u in the dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you like prince

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah i made this into a series and it's kind of coming together pretty quickly.

It takes about six weeks of dating Grif for Tucker to realize they don't know each other's first names. 

Grif kind of looks like he wants to hit something, aggressively cleaning dishes after an event. "If you say, 'you didn't ask', I'm gonna--"

"Okay, but, like, you didn't. _And_ , to be fair, neither did I. So we're even." 

"You will not call me Dexter."

"I think it's cute."

"No, it isn't."

Tucker shrugs. "You can call me Lavernius. Doesn't bug me."

"Good, because I'm going to. When you're fucking taking it in the ass, like a--" He stops as the doors swing open and Simmons comes in, arms laden with dishes. "Dude, where's Donut?"

"Someone puked into the punch bowl."

"That's nasty."

"Tell me about it. Hey, Tucker."

"'Sup?" Tucker leans against the counter, feeling kinda weird like he always does when he hangs around uselessly at the end of Grif's shifts. Simmons doesn't seem to mind, and they've all gone out before and it's definitely never awkward when he's there, but Tucker always feels like he should be _doing_ something, at the very least, if he's gonna just come in and pick food off of the tray that didn't get finished. 

When they get everything cleaned up, Tucker lets Grif load some things into his car and offers to take everyone out for a beer. "Totally on me, just don't get a fuckin' PBR or some shit."

"Tucker, you have got to be the nicest guy Grif's ever let us meet." Donut shuts the trunk of his car and smiles. "Seriously." 

"Uh, thanks?"

"Yeah, that's great Donut. You can shut the fuck up now." Grif tosses his apron into the backseat and scowls. " _Seriously._ "

"Look, you guys want free beer or not?"

Simmons laughs. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

 

 

 

Donut picks the bar, which turns out to be in the middle of this hipster trashbag scene happening downtown. But they have a decent special going on and Tucker gets a good lesson in craft beer or something from Simmons, who is "into microbrewing and other weird stuff," according to Grif.

"I mean, it's actually incredibly interesting if you take the time to learn about it. Beers come with a lot of local history, and it's so cool to look into the American scene. I went to a festival last summer--"

"Simmons, he doesn't care."

"Grif, I think you should let Tucker figure that out for himself."

Tucker looks between them and gets up quickly to grab another beer from the bar. It's a Wednesday, so it isn't super crazy, but fuck if he can't get the bartender to look at him to save his life. "Motherfucker," he mutters, wrapping his knuckles on the wood.

"Hey, asshole, you know that's like a one-way ticket to getting a spit glob in your glass right?" Tucker turns around, because he swears he knows that fucking voice, he just can't--

Oh man. This girl.

"Kai. _Hey._ " 

"Yeah. _Hey._ " She grins and leans forward over the bar. "Whatcha getting?"

"Two of the IPA's on the special." He watches her, because of course she's got no fucking problem getting his _and_ her drinks in like, three minutes. He hands her the cash, but she shakes him off, passing him the glasses and grinning. "Uh, thanks?"

"Yeah! Man, it's been, like, six billion years? How are you?"

 _Fuck she's hot, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck--_ "Uh, good. Like, super good, actually." _Who does she look like, she looks like someone, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck--_ "Uh. You?"

"Like, _awesome._ I finally graduated? And it's been _amazing._ Seriously." She's drinking something approximately lime green in color that probably tastes like sunscreen. Tucker glances over his shoulder at their booth. "Oh, man, are you here with someone?"

"Actually--"

"Dude, I'm here _alone_. I mean, my brother told me he was going out? But like, I'm so not interested in meeting boyfriend number whatever, you know?"

"Yeah, listen--"

"Imma go with you, mkay?"

Tucker sighs, nodding and starting to head back to the booth. He remembers there was a pretty good reason he and Kai stopped fucking, even though she was, and _is_ , like, super fucking hot.

So hot.

Like, _damn._

And so familiar. God, _who_ did she--

"Oh man." Tucker stops in front of the booth and sets the beers down. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me." 

" _Dexter._ " Kai finishes off her drink and hands it off to someone who definitely doesn't work at the bar. She pulls Grif out of the booth, wrapping her arms around him. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Uh, working? Like an adult? What the fuck have you been doing?"

"Trying to get a job. It's fuckin' hard. Where's your boy?"

"He's not _my boy_ , stop saying shit like that. Also, you found him already." Grif tugs on Tucker's sleeve to pull him in closer. "This is Tucker."

Kai looks between the two of them, her face blank for five seconds before she busts out laughing.

 

 

 

" _You fucked my sister?_ "

"Uh, yes?"

"Oh my god. _Oh my god._ "

"Dude, I don't see how this is a problem. It was like six years ago."

"Okay, but you fucked my sister--"

"We _established that already._ " 

"--and you never asked for her last name?"

"It was _not_ a _know your last name_ kind of arrangement, man. We didn't even do it that many times."

Grif leans forward and Tucker flinches. "How many times?"

"A couple." Grif doesn't move. "Okay. Seven."

"I'm going home."

"What? Grif, come on, I said I was sorry--"

"I can't believe you fucked my sister seven times and never asked for her last name."

"Okay, I officially can't tell what you're mad about."

"Dude, I am _going home._ "

"You don't have a car--"

"Simmons!" Grif yells across the bar and gets a dirty look from the bouncer. "Take me home."

"I'm _wasted_ , dipshit."

Tucker reaches out and grabs Grif's shoulder, turning him around, and pulling him toward a corner of the bar. "Grif, I'm serious, you need to chill out."

"You treated my sister like shit, didn't you?"

"No, I--"

" _I'm going home._ " He turns and heads toward the door. Tucker looks through the window and sees him get into a cab. He could probably chase him down, honestly, but he gets the feeling that wouldn't really help and heads back to the booth. Simmons looks at him sympathetically.

"He'll cool down, Tucker."

"I'm really confused, man."

Donut shrugs. "Grif's pretty protective over his sister. If she complains about a guy to him, he usually does something about it. She must not have complained about you, though."

"We didn't date. We took a few classes together and hooked up sometimes."

"Wait." Simmons sets his glass down. "You were in a class together and you _still_ didn't get her last name?"

"Dude, we weren't study buddies, okay? I didn't know anyone's last name."

"Okay, but it's kinda shitty."

"Yeah, but..." Tucker frowns, looking down and thinking back on the few times he and Kai really ever talked. Some things had just never come up. Where they were from, Tucker's first name, _her_ last name. _If she had any brothers._ He just wasn't interested in dating her, and she didn't want to date him, either. What they had worked, and feelings and details just never got in the way.

Tucker fucking _misses_ those days.

"Okay," he admits. "It wasn't my greatest moment. I was twenty-one, what do you want from me?" 

"I'm just saying he kind of has a right to be upset. Family matters to Grif."

Tucker groans and leans back against the booth. "Yeah, I'm kinda figuring that out."

 

 

 

He gets Simmons and Donut back to their own places and heads home. It's not like he hasn't fought with someone he's dating before, but Tucker has some serious feelings about Grif that he wasn't exactly prepared for, and realizing something like this isn't helping. Like, at all. 

Also he's hungry. So, you know, _that's_ awesome. 

What he needs are _his_ friends, the people who've put up with his bullshit from the very beginning. He needs Church to call him a dumbass and Caboose to pretend like he knows what's going on. But it's three in the morning, he's fucking hungry, he fucked his boyfriend's sister, and now he's probably gonna be single again. 

Woo-fuckin-hoo.

 

 

 

5:24 AM Grif: i overreacted i'm sorry  
5:26 AM Grif: ur asleep i know that i just feel stupid  
5:27 AM Grif: people treat my sister like shit and it pisses me off  
5:29 AM Grif: idk if you did you probably didn't ur good to me so  
5:30 AM Grif: but if u did i'm gonna punch u in the dick

 

 

 

"You brought me donuts." 

Tucker looks into the box and back up at Grif. "Yes."

"And milk."

"To have one without the other borders on sacrilege. I would never."

Grif sighs and nods, opening the door wider. "Yeah, okay. Come in." Tucker grins and steps inside, setting the box on the kitchen table. When he turns around, Grif is pressing himself against him, mouth on his and fingers tangling in his hair. There's something like relief flooding his gut as Grif pushes for more, his fingers pushing Tucker's shirt up and skirting over his hips. "I'm really sorry."

"Dude, stop."

"I just like you. A lot."

"I like you, too."

"No." Grif steps back and Tucker makes a tiny, pathetic little cat noise when he does. "I _really_ like you. And I'm just kinda freaked out you'll figure out what a fuck up I am and bail."

Tucker blinks, so totally thrown off he doesn't know what to do. Grif looks raw, exposed -- and he sounds it, too. Tucker does the only thing he can think to do and grabs his face, kissing him long and hard. When he pulls back, Grif looks about how Tucker feels and he smiles. "You know who you're doing this with, right?" Grif smiles with him. "You're not a fuck up. And if you _are_ , then hell, man, so am I." 

"Okay, _okay_. I'll stop. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"I'm bad at that part."

Tucker laughs and kisses him again. "It's okay. We'll work on it."


End file.
